degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ThisOnePerson/A Character's Death
A huge topic in the Degrassi fanbase at this very is whether or not the wonderful Cam Saunders will die or not. Based on promos and stuff from the past involving the potential death of a character, a huge part of me thinks Cam will be very much alive for however many seasons he may still be on the show. I'm going to write a huge essay about why I'm having these doubts about his death occurring in Bitter Sweet Symphony Part 2. Deaths and potential deaths in Seasons past I'm sure since Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 1 (Maybe even Degrassi JH/H) people have predicted the death of a character occurring. TeenNick/N, MuchMusic, and CTV have aired promos prior to an episode where a near death experience may and pointed fingers at someone dying. It's now time to address the almost deaths and actual deaths in past Seasons and how they were promoted. Degrassi High: Claude's Suicide I'm going to be honest, I haven't seen that that many episodes of Degrassi Junior High/High, especially ones with Claude in them. I have however seen the episode where he commits suicide. Please feel free to correct me if I'm totally wrong, but it seemed to me like Claude wasn't someone you'd see committing suicide. But it still happened. I don't think episodes leading up to his death made the slightest hint about it. I have never seen a promo for the episode, Showtime, but I don't think it would be all dramatic like the promos for Season 10-present. Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 4: The death of Rick Murray and Jimmy's paralyzation I have never '''seen a promo for Time Stands Still or any for Season 4. But I'm guessing fans at that time probably knew Rick was going to something in TSS. I highly doubt anybody knew who would get hurt/die. I don't think anyone predicted that Jimmy was going to get shot and end up in a wheelchair. I'm also guessing they didn't predict that Rick was going to point the gun at Emma, and Sean would fight back and Rick, the gunman, was the one who dies in the situation. Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 6: JT's Murder I've seen a promo for Season 6. The announcer said "Someone Will Die." And you know what, somebody did die. But fingers weren't being pointed JT. Even before Rock This Town aired, I don't think anybody would've thought one of the Lakehurst Thugs would even think to actually murder someone. Degrassi Season 10-present: Many predicted deaths that didn't really come that close to happening Starting in Season 10 (maybe earlier idk), there have been '''MANY predicted deaths that didn't even happen. 'Eli' During the Boiling Point, many many many many fans predicted that Fitz was going to kill him. The promos were pointing fingers at him being killed. But you know what happened? Fitz attempted to stab him and decided to stab the wall instead just to fuck with him. Eli can still live his life! :O But the death predictions made a return towards the end of Season 10 when the promos for DTW aired and everyone flipped shit. Eli crashing his hearse did harm him and caused him to use a cane for a little while, but he managed to make a full recovery. 'Holly J'. If I remember correctly, I'm pretty sure a handful of fans thought Holly J. was going to die because she fell on the floor in a promo for Now or Never. If she didn't get her biological mother to donate a kidney to her, she probably would've died in a matter of months. (Idk how long it could've taken her to die if she didn't get a new kidney, just a guess) But she's fully alive and is happy at Yale and is probably screwing Delcan at this very moment. 'Drew' All the shit with Drew in Now or Never is sort of similar to Cam's situation now promo wise. Many fans thought Vince, Anson, or whoever was going to murder him. It was said that a death would happen in Spring Fever, and people assumed it would be Drew. Lolno. It was Anson! :O "If Drew didn't die in SF, then he has to die in a later episode." WRONG. He was just brutally beat up by Vince's gang and his brother was shot instead of him. Drew is still living, he's a total asshole, but he's still alive. 'Adam' When someone wasted their life pausing the Dead and Gone promo 100 times, you see Katie, Clare, Eli, and Drew gathering around someone. Everyone suspected that it was Adam (and they were correct) and thought he was going to die and not Drew. Yes Adam was shot, but in the shoulder. Adam is still living and he's better and stronger than ever. 'Jacinta' From what the viewers know, Jacinta isn't dead right now after her accident. But the reason why I'm talking about her is because we didn't she what would happen to her coming. None of the hiatus promos showed anything with her getting hit by a car or Dave crying. Overall, Cam's death is still a possibility, but based on the last couple of Seasons, I don't think Cam will die. Category:Blog posts